A beginning of bloodshed (1)
by Zero system01
Summary: It all started with an explosion of a natural satellite, and the outcome is far more fatal. The remake of Operation Meteor fanfic by me, myself. No conflicts!


****

A beginning of bloodshed.

Author's note: Its actually based on Operation Meteor 2 fanfic by me, but I use a different name- Just to make sure there are no conflicts by peoples in the future to be accusing me as of stealing the fanfic's idea. Further questions will be through my email. I do not intend to make profits out of this (heck, nobody can) so don't go suing me or sending flames. If you don't like it, then keep your bad mouth to yourself and do not read any further. I'm doing this for fun, ok? Not competing story or anything. If that's settled, then let's begin:

****

Chapter 1: A beginning.

A man stood behind the curtains of a session. He was overlooking a girl that he knew quite well. That girl was speaking to very important people, hoping to improve the life of many. Her voice echoed throughout the halls with the assumptions of a large microphone.

"I would then like to reconsider military operations to be withheld when a threat arrives. Furthermore, mobile suits are to be manufactured throughout military bases and the colonies with only the maximum capacity of 50 mobile suits per area. As a pacifist, no military operations are to be withheld when there is any threat. All mobile suits should be kept in safely guarded storage. Only the Preventer Intelligence Agency is allowed to create any such operations, but need the approval of me," said her. With these words, the man grins, and vanished from the curtains. Nobody could find him now, for he is perfected in stealth. Yes, that kind of behavior can only be done by a gundam pilot. No other, than Heero.

Of course, I'm pretty sure you have seen that scene once or twice, or maybe several time in Endless Waltz. So the war is over, what is more to come. First, is Treize, then is Ken, and after all of that, is Dekim with Mariemaia. Much bloodshed of brave people had occurred facing these enemies. It's a sorrowful period of life. And now, let's skip a period of time.

****

3 months have passed

Location: Space.

A fat man is leaning on a chair, watching TV, rather than checking security. The location that he was supposed to guard was inside a natural satellite. Of course, many things had changed for the past 3 months. Tighter security in space colonies, earth and satellites. One problem with this one, is that he is hooked up with TV discussion.

"Our next guest is Michelle Pritchard. An underage girl wearing tight short clothes and has a hobby of flashing. She's 13 years old. Here she is ladies and gentlemen." Said the commentator. The girl appeared and said," *BEEP* you *BEEP* Oh shut the *BEEP* your mommy *BEEP* ***BEEP*** *BEEP*!!!"

The fat man only laughs at this. He started slow, and suddenly hard. Someone patted his back.

"Hey calm down there, big guy. You might kill yourself. Haven't you been watching the monitor lately, or the TV?" asked the man who patted him.

The fat response. "TV...god, that cracks me up,"

The man grins, giving him a cup of coffee. "Here, this might cool you down."

"Thanks," said the fat one while sipping it. "Its getting hotter here.."

"I...I'm seeing blurry things."said him once again, but this time very warily.

The man who gave him the cup just smiled. "Its all part of a plan..its all a part of a plan..nothing to worry about.

With a sudden headache, he fell down the chair.

The man grins once again saying, "Its all apart of a plan." Saying this only makes him more tense, as he pulled out a gun, and shot him. Blood splattered all over his face.

"We have the guard, you can do the rest." Said him to the Comm. he carries.

"Roger that."

****

LOCATION: 2nd floor

2 men with rifles were there, guarding that patrol, joking around. One man laughed.

"So, this guy, ok? He said to the slim woman ' what the hell happened to you?" said the 1st man. The 2nd man started bursting laughing.

Walking to a hall as they did, they are going through a door leading to an opening. All of a sudden, they heard a whistle. They stopped talking while loading they're guns. The whistle came from the door opening. They acknowledged that sound by going in the door slowly... 

A hand jolted from each side of the door, grabbing the men mouths and taking them out of side. 2 quiet shots were heard then.

The man who killed the guard was there, holding the Comm. "All forces eliminated. We may proceed according to plan."

"But Lex, what about the other people outside of this satellite?" said one of them.

"Mohammed, Liung, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. They won't destroy this natural satellite, because it's far too valuable. In other ways, we will destroy it instead, once we get the gundanium refinery chips. Got that?"

"Yeah..guess so." Said Liung.

"Great then, now Mohammed?" asked Lex.

"Yes, now I have received information that the chip is located in the duplication storage. This floor."

They all wasted no time and started searching drawer after drawer. 5 minutes had passed and still no luck. Finally, Lex found it.

"I got it, now let's get out." Said him.

They both approved and ran to the opening of the satellite.

"Pick us up." Said Lex to his Comm.

"Ok."

Within seconds a shuttle arrives, opening its door. Lex and them both suddenly heard steps behind them.

"Quick! Hurry!" shouted them. Instead of running they leaped through the air and went inside the shuttle.

"Stop right there!" said 1 guard while shooting bullets at the shuttle. Nothing happens, as it went away swiftly.

While in the shuttle, Lex grins evilly, while holding a remote button. "See ya.." murmured him, as he pressed it, blowing up every part of the natural resource satellite. 

The first mission is completed. As this story spreads throughout Earth and Space...an unknown forces have created havoc with who knows what kind of power. This is only the beginning...the beginning of bloodshed starts when phase 2 is completed...

****

END PART 1

Note: If you don't like this sort of a prologue, then don't continue any further. If you liked it , then review! Give me some of a support to continue. Thanks for your corporations. 


End file.
